1. Field
One or more embodiments described herein relate to a loading effect control device and an organic light emitting display device with a loading effect control device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A variety of flat panel displays have been developed. Examples include liquid crystal displays, field emission displays, plasma display panels, and organic light emitting displays. These displays are lighter and thinner than cathode-ray tube displays.
OLED displays have recently been the subject of particular attention. These displays are thin, low power consumption devices that have a wide viewing angle and rapid response speed. However, in operation, an OLED display may experience a voltage drop that is based on resistance associated with one or more power supply lines and a loading effect. For example, the voltage drop may change based on changes in the loading effect. This may have an adverse influence on gamma voltages that are used to generate images. As a result, display quality may be significantly degraded.